


kiss me hard before you go

by bluetint



Series: kiss me one more time [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Curses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: 39. because time's run out





	kiss me hard before you go

**Author's Note:**

> context: beauty and the beast au with a little twist (and me doing the most to hurt inna)
> 
> <strike> i'm kidding i love you bro</strike>

Steve had always been beautiful.

With those baby blues, hair like golden corn, skin like cream, who wouldn’t think so? Bucky had been intrigued by this man from the day he’d seen him but he’d fallen in love when he’d got to know him. 

But Steve didn’t think so.

Steve only saw the other side of him: the one with skin covered in coarse fur, a muzzle with wicked canines, meaty paws with claws in place of gentle hands. Clothes coming undone as his humane proportions turned beastly, splitting at the seams and ripping where there weren't any.

But Bucky loved that too. He told Steve, during their every waking moment ever, that he loved Steve, without curse and with. Because no matter what form he took, his eyes stayed the same. Eyes that looked at Bucky like he was his whole world.

But Steve didn’t believe him.

It’s laughable, really. How Bucky is the real monstrosity, metal arm and hands marred with innocent blood, but Steve is the one who considers himself hideous.

Even now, in the library, where they’d been curled up on the couch, listening to Steve read to him, stopping when they'd realized sunlight was going, Steve jerks away from him as if burned. 

Bucky swears he can hear his heart breaking.

Every full moon, the curse would take Steve.

Every full moon, he’d leave Bucky alone in the castle (their castle) so he wouldn’t hurt him. <strike>So Bucky wouldn’t be disgusted by his monstrous form. </strike>

Every full moon, they’d fight. 

Every full moon, Bucky would try to make Steve stay.

Every full moon, Bucky would lose.

“Bucky,” Steve says, bringing him back to the present. The light is fading. They’re running out of time.

“One for the road, huh?” he tries to joke. For whose sake, he doesn’t know. But when he closes the distance between themselves, cradles Steve’s face like he’s handling fine china, he kisses him long enough to last a lifetime. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](curiouscat.me/hoesides)


End file.
